1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluoropolymers and, in particular, relates to blended fluoropolymer compositions having improved, synergistic properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluoropolymers are long-chain polymers comprising mainly ethylenic linear repeating units in which some or all of the hydrogen atoms are replaced with fluorine. Examples include polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), methylfluoroalkoxy (MFA), fluoro ethylene propylene (FEP), perfluoroalkoxy (PFA), poly(chlorotrifluoroethylene) and poly(vinylfluoride).
Fluoropolymers are amongst the most chemically inert of all polymers and are characterized by an unusual resistance to acids, bases and solvents. They have unusually low frictional properties and have the ability to withstand extremes of temperature. Accordingly, fluoropolymers are utilised in a wide variety of applications in which resistance to extreme environments is necessary. Current applications include the formation of tubing and packing materials within chemical plants, semiconductor equipment, automotive parts and structural cladding.